Une nuit à la tour d'astronomie
by Deediii
Summary: Two - Shot - HG/DM . Hermione se retrouve à la tour d'Astronomie en espérant faire le tri dans ses pensées houleuses. Drago fait sa ronde et passe à cette même tour pour essayer d'attraper un élève. Ils se retrouvent tout deux cette nuit pour éclaircir leurs sombres idées.
1. Chapter 1

(si _n-carnesir_ passe par là : je t'aime bien moi t'as vu ;) !)

(bonne lecture à tous.)

* * *

**_"J'ai besoin de vous comme les fleurs ont besoin de pluie"_**

**_Tatiana de Rosnay_**

_00:13 – Poudlard, Tour d'Astronomie._

La nuit était froide. Les nombreux nuages ne laissaient pas voir les milliers d'étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. La lune n'apparaissait seulement comme une tâche approximative, floue, indistincte derrière ce rideau brumeux. Hermione avait pris appuie sur la rambarde de sécurité et observait d'un regard vide l'ensemble du parc. Elle voyait au loin, s'éteindre la lumière qui éclairait la maison d'Hagrid. Le parc en ressortait plus sombre bien que cette lumière fut infime. Elle se perdait dans l'observation d'un lieu qu'elle ne voyait quasiment pas et ses sentiments étaient quasiment semblable à l'extérieur en ce moment même. Instable. Perdue dans la contemplation du domaine de Poudlard, elle n'entendit pas les escaliers grincer sous le poids d'une personne. Cette même personne qui ouvrit légèrement la porte, espérant prendre sur le fait l'élève en fraude. Alors qu'elle allait intervenir, la personne s'arrêta. La légère lumière bleutée de la nuit se reflétait sur les cheveux blonds de Drago Malfoy. Il était Préfet-en-Chef et il se trouve qu'il avait une ronde avec son homologue qui se trouvait en cet instant appuyé sur le garde corps. Il abaissa la baguette et leva les yeux au ciel.

Sans faire aucun bruit il s'avança et contourna la grosse sphère qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce ouverte. Arrivé à près d'un mètre d'elle il se stoppa et prit une grande inspiration tout en silence. Il remarcha jusqu'à elle et s'appuya lui aussi à la sentit la brune sursauter mais n'en prit pas compte et regarda à son tour le paysage et par la même occasion l'immense lac du domaine.

« – Tu as fini ta ronde Granger ?  
– Oui et toi ?  
– Et bien, non !, il se retourna pour être dos aux montagnes. Je croyais avoir trouvé la belle affaire en montant à la tour. Et personne ! Si ce n'est que toi. Tu gâches toujours tout ! Je voulais enlever des points à un élève au moins aujourd'hui...  
– Malfoy arrête d'être désagréable comme ça !  
– Je n'ai rien dit !, il arqua un sourcil.  
– Mais oui .., elle se remit à contempler les environs.  
– Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré dans ton dortoir après avoir terminé ?  
– J'ai pas le coeur à rentrer.  
– Miss-je-sais-tout et d'humeur mélancolique ce soir ?  
– Un peu oui ..  
– Tu n'as vraiment rien à regarder ici !, il se leva et alla marcher autour de l'immense sphère qui tournait sur elle même., Le ciel est couvert, on ne voit quasiment rien du parc et des montagnes et il va sans doute pleuvoir dans pas longtemps !  
– Il ne t'ai pas passé par la tête que je voulais qu'il pleuve ?  
– Et bien pas vraiment. Pourquoi le vouloir ?  
– Aucune idée. »

Et ils se murèrent tout deux dans le silence. Les deux préfets après moult confrontations, rondes et devoirs avaient fini par s'entendre un peu. Même très bien. Les piques étaient maintenant les bienvenus et plus amusantes qu'autrefois. Hermione avait fini par apprécier le jeune blond. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait peur. Enfin pas vraiment peur, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui semblait avoir éprouvé parfois de la jalousie lorsqu'il était avec une fille, du plaisir lorsque c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas pour venir lui parler, un sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'il était pas loin, lorsqu'il la frôlait. Elle pensait être tout bêtement tombée amoureuse de celui qui l'avait tant rabaissé durant sa scolarité. Elle ne se faisait pas à cette idée pourtant. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait espéré en cachette que certain ressentis étaient réciproques. Son regard se perdait dans la forêt et elle se rappelait de cette nuit de nouvel an où la fête s'était déroulée près de la dite forêt. Cette nuit là il y avait eu une grosse dispute entre Drago et elle qui l'avait bien plus touché qu'elle ne le montrait. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés jusqu'à la fin février où Drago était venu demander pardon. Pendant ce laps de temps elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mornes, triste, blessée. Tout les sentiments de malheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir pour un être tel qu'un Malfoy. Elle avait aussi ressentit un manque. Le manque de sa présence, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de ses piques amicales. Hermione pouvait maintenant admettre à contre coeur qu'elle tenait énormément au Serpentard. Elle avait besoin de lui alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cherchés à créer des liens plus qu'amicaux -sachant que les liens amicaux avaient été dur à créer.

« – Granger ?

– Granger ?  
– Hum ?  
– Il faudrait rentrer !  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Il est plus que minuit et si Rusard nous surprends, je peux t'assurer que notre statut de Préfet ne va rien changer au fait que nous serons collé.  
– Sans doute.  
– Arrête d'être passive ! T'attend quoi pour partir ?!  
– Qu'il pleuve.  
– Tu deviens folle ?  
– De toi... Murmura-t-elle, il était trop loin pour l'entendre.  
– Mais il va falloir attendre des lustres pour qu'il commence à ...  
– Tiens, regarde monsieur rabat-joie ! Il pleut ! »

Et effet des gouttelettes commençaient à s'échapper des nuages. D'abord très petites, elles s'intensifièrent. La où elle était, Hermione n'était pas protégée par le toit et de ce fait elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à se mouiller. Drago qui s'était assis sur les marches qui menaient à une sorte d'estrade, la regardait. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait apprécier fortement la sensation des gouttes sur son visage. Elle était belle. Il avait dû se l'avouer. Non pas qu'il ne le s'était jamais avoué, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant. Le seul bémol serait peut-être ses cheveux hirsutes qui correspondaient quelques part à son caractère. Drago avait su l'apprécier et se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'elle était importante pour lui. Puis un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. En la regardant mieux, il avait vu naître en lui l'envie de la rejoindre sous cette pluie qui allait se faire torrentielle. Il se leva donc. Si Drago avait apprit une chose tout au long de sa vie, c'était que lorsqu'il avait un désir, le meilleur moyen d'y résister c'était d'y céder. Il parcouru l'espace qui le séparait de la lionne et franchit la barrière invisible qui délimitait le sec du mouillé. La pluie froide s'abattait sur lui, faisait coller ses cheveux blond sur son front. Il regarda Hermione qui, ne portant aucun maquillage, avait le visage immaculée mais cernée de petites gouttes. Ses cils avaient recueillis de l'eau et ses cheveux formaient de belles boucles sous l'action du liquide qui avait considérablement désépaissit sa tignasse. Elle ne semblait pas avoir froid.

« – Tu sais que tu es folle Granger ?, elle sursauta.  
– Arrête de venir en douce près de moi, ça fera la deuxième fois en une soirée, Malfoy !  
– Ma nature de Serpentard reprend le dessus !  
– Mais oui ..  
– Maintenant que tu as eu ta pluie, et en même temps moi aussi, nous pouvons sortir non ?  
– Et bien vas-y pourquoi tu m'attend si tu as tant envie de rentrer ?  
– C'est une bonne question ça !, il tourna les talons pour s'en aller mais Hermione réagit aussi vite.  
– Non attend reste !, il l'a regarda interloquée., enfin si tu t'ennuie vraiment tu peux partir mais si ça ne te gêne pas attend moi … Si tu veux hein !  
– Euh oui .., il allait revenir vers elle mais elle le stoppa.  
– Reste là où c'est sec si tu ne veux pas te mouiller !  
– Qui te dis que je veux rester au sec ?, et il s'avança encore une fois.  
– Tu sais Malfoy ..  
– Oui je sais.  
– Euh .. ?  
– Je voulais juste que tu cesses de parler.  
– Ok., et elle referma les yeux sans se vexer écoutant avec délectation le bruit des gouttes s'éclatant par terre., Il n'empêche que parfois je me dis que tout aurait été plus simple si on ne s'était jamais rapproché.  
– Je te l'accorde.  
– Je reste perplexe, Malfoy. Mes sentiments sont confus, je ne sais pas si ce que je pense ou ressent et bien ou mal. C'est frustrant.  
– Sans doute.  
– Tu n'es pas bavard.  
– Je sais.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il était adossé à la rambarde et avait relâché sa tête à l'arrière pour que la pluie vienne s'abattre sur son visage. Et puis cette vision de lui fut comme un déclic. Elle le regarda, près à rester sous une pluie franchement pas très agréable et bien qu'il ne parlait pas souvent, sa présence embaumait le coeur d'Hermione.

« – Et merde … », dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle lâcha ses cheveux qui était en queue haute avant. Elle passa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour que l'eau puisse mouiller l'ensemble de la chevelure. Quand ce fut fait, elle rattacha le tout et se tint droite comme un i.

« – Malfoy.  
– Hum ?  
– Tu sais, je dois te dire un truc.  
– Vas-y.  
– On est quel jour d'abord ?  
– euh … Jeudi 15 mai.  
– C'est bientôt la fin de l'année donc.  
– Perspicace.  
– Arrête et regarde moi., il ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers elle.  
– Oui ?  
– Je t'aime. »

Et ce fut le silence. Un lourd silence ponctué par le vent et la pluie. Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle l'avait dit comme on disait bonsoir. Elle avait l'air de ne pas mesurer la grandeur de ces mots mais pourtant elle était elle aussi terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle regarda le jeune blond et ne fut contenir un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle vit son visage déformé par la surprise et peut-être .. La peur...

« – Quoi ?!  
– T'as entendu pourquoi vouloir l'entendre encore une fois.  
– Je n'ai pas du bien comprendre.  
– Moi je pense que tu aimes te faire mal.  
– Quoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?!, Hermione grimpa sur la rambarde et s'assit, laissant pendre ses pieds dans le vide, elle adopta un ton dégagé lorsqu'elle lui répondit.  
– Quoi : je t'aime. Comment : en aimant, y'a pas 36000 façon hein. Depuis quand : Je viens de l'apprendre.  
– Mais tu es folle en fait !  
– Sans doute.  
– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? En tout cas je n'ai pas l'impression que tu mesure la porté de ces mots.  
– Si, je sais. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Si j'ai compris quelque chose chez moi c'est que je dois pas refoulé chaque émotions sinon j'explose. Littéralement.  
– Euh c'est censé me rassurer ?  
– Je ne voulais pas te rassurer. Ca a été assez dur de l'admettre quand j'y repense. Mais tu vois j'ai revu dans une sorte de flash-back des moments de cette année. Lorsque nous nous sommes peu à peu lié d'amitié. Lorsque tu ramenais des pauvres inconscientes à la salle sur demande quand nos rondes se terminaient. Lorsqu'on s'était disputé.. Lorsque j'étais triste, lorsque je pensais à toi quasiment tout les soirs que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Lorsque tu me frôle, que tu me touches, que tu me parles, que tu me regarde. Quand tu ris parfois, quand tu cris, quand tes yeux lances des éclairs, quand tu deviens aussi livide qu'un mort comme à cet instant. Je sais que je n'ai pas commencé à t'aimer tout de suite, mais bien avant. Cependant je viens de m'en rendre compte. Comme je l'ai dit je reste perplexe.  
– .., Drago restait abasourdis par la révélation et bien que certains de ses sentiment étaient partagé, il n'osait dire un mot.  
– Ah, et bien tout d'un coup je me sens mieux ! J'ai bien fait de rester là ! »

Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur et saute sur le sol mouillé. Elle se posta devant Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle balança sa main devant ses yeux pour voir si il réagissait. Voyant aucune réaction, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha doucement du visage de son homologue lorsqu'elle fut assez près et qu'elle vit les yeux choqué de Drago, elle explosa de rire.

« – T'y avais cru hein !, pouffa-t-elle en se reculant. »

Pourtant Drago n'était pas de son avis, quand il l'a vis se reculer, dans un mouvement qu'on pouvait qualifier de réflexe il l'a ramena près de lui en l'encerclant la taille. Hermione arrêta tout de suite de rire en regardant étrangement Drago mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop penser car le jeune blond plongea sur ses lèvres. Elle resta choquée et immobile lorsque les lèvres humide du Serpentard avaient rejoint les siennes. Elle avait voulu lui faire peur en le faisant croire qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Aussi le simple baiser évolua un peu et il s'embrassèrent à proprement parlé. Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi penser, Drago ne pensait plus. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'aprés avoir monté doucement les escaliers, Miss Teigne s'était faufilé dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle regarda le couple mouillé sous la pluie, miaula avec force et s'en alla. Les deux préfets se séparèrent et sans un regard il dévalèrent les escaliers de la tour dans le seul but de pouvoir s'éclipser avant Rusard n'arrive. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour se rendre tout deux dans leur chemin respectif, Drago l'arrêta en prenant son bras.

« – J'ai besoin de toi. »

Sans attendre de réponse il s'en alla et Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa dernière phrase. Elle alla au Septième étage et la Grosse Dame lui jeta un regard noir avant de la laisser passer. Elle s'allongea, encore toute mouillée, dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'endormit bien rapidement un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Bonsoir !  
Voici donc un nouvel OS, soyons d'accord : je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me semble pas très claire. Je suis dans le même état qu'Hermione un peu plus haut : perplexe.

Merci à **_Castalie_** qui m'a convaincu inconsciemment de le publier parce que je n'allais vraiment pas le faire. :3 Bisous à toi !

**_N-carnesir,_** voilà donc l'OS tant désiré mais je te le dit tout de suite, si ça ne t'a pas plu (et même si ça t'a plu, hein) j'en ferai un autre. Ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire ma conscience. x) ... J'espère que tu l'as apprécié malgré tout !

Pour les autres lecteurs, merci d'avoir tout lu ! :)

Bisous à tous !

Deedi :).


	2. Chapter 2

_C'était sa faille, sa blessure que je décelais dans la fragilité de son sourire. – Tatiana De Rosnay._

Point de vue de Drago.

Je m'étais sentis vide ce soir là. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose. Granger. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, je l'avais vu s'avancer vers moi et le fait qu'elle se soit arrêté m'avait frustré bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Je m'étais senti obligé de comblé le vide qu'elle avait instauré. Je fus obligé de sentir ses lèvres, de sentir sa peau. Nous nous étions éloignés et nous courrions à en perdre l'haleine vers nos dortoirs respectifs espérant échapper au maudit concierge. Je me retrouvais donc dans mon dortoir, allongé dans mon lit, encore habillé, mouillé, les bras sous la tête. Je fixais mon plafond inlassablement. A mieux y repenser je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à Granger. Nous nous étions rapprochés durant cette année, la dernière d'une longue série où je l'ais longtemps persécuté. J'avais appris à la connaître un peu mieux et depuis mes moqueries étaient basées sur des faits réels. Je la connaissais maintenant, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mais jamais je ne m'étais épris d'elle, je n'avais jamais eu cette idée saugrenue. Pourtant il fallait l'avouer que lorsque nous nous étions embrassés, une sorte de liquide chaud s'était rapidement répandu dans tout mon être. J'étais vide ce soir là. Elle avait su combler ce vide. Je ne savais pas d'où était sortit la dernière phrase que je lui avais dit. Avais-je besoin d'elle ? Certainement, j'avais su l'apprécier nous étions maintenant amis avant tout. Sa révélation m'avait chamboulé plus qu'autre chose. J'avais sentis mes entrailles se tordre dans une douce douleur. Sa déclaration m'avait fait plaisir, je ne pouvais le nier. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser mais Merlin que je m'étais sentis bien à l'entente de ses mots...

Je ne pu travailler sur le sujet car déjà je me faisais emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain je m'étais réveillé de bonne humeur. Le soleil d'un vendredi s'était levé, le dernier levé de la semaine que je verrai. Je sortis rapidement de mon lit sans faire de bruits. Les autres dormaient encore. Je m'étais préparé en prenant tout mon temps. Lorsque ce fut fait je sortis du dortoir et de la salle commune. J'arpentais les couloirs, nous n'étions qu'une dizaine à être debout de si tôt -ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire-. La journée se passa relativement bien, ce n'est qu'au soir, lors du repas que tout bascula. Je parlais à Blaise et mon regard se dévia sur l'assemblé que formait la Grande Salle. Je ne rata pas la table des Gryffondors où une jeune fille me regardait. Granger. Elle ne baissa pas le regard et nous nous affrontions tel deux gamins. Ce n'est que lorsque Théodore qui était assis en face de moi me lança un verre d'eau à la figure que je me repris. Au loin, je la voyais éclater de rire. J'allais durement riposter lorsque Théo me lança un sors pour me sécher. «C'était juste pour te signaler que Blaise te parle d'une chose importante depuis bientôt cinq minutes.» avait-il déclaré pour unique défense. Je lui lança un regard noir et m'excusa auprès de mon ami qui repris avec réticence son histoire. Toujours est-il que l'image de Granger s'était imprégné dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je la à seul.

22heures30. Le couvre feu est déjà dépassé, je suis Préfet-en-Chef, certes, mais mes soirées de ronde ne se déroulaient pas le vendredi. Bravant quelques interdictions et quelques règles je me rendis en douce à la tour d'Astronomie. Je priais pour que Granger ait eu la même idée que moi, pourtant à peine à quelque pas de la porte qui allait me mener au sommet de la tour, je m'arrê si elle n'était définitivement pas là ? Pourquoi serait-elle là d'ailleurs ? Soudain, je cru entendre des bruits de pas dans l'escalier de la tour. Était-ce mon esprit qui me jouait des tours ou.. J'avais de tout de façon une bonne excuse si jamais il n'y avait rien. Je poussa donc la porte et monta les marches un à un. La porte menant à la salle de cours était entreouverte, je la poussa donc sans difficulté et sans un bruit. Dans un coin se tenait debout une silhouette. Je fis quelques pas avant que la personne se décide à se retourner. Granger. Merlin était avec moi, j'en suis toujours persuadé.

« – Malefoy.  
– Granger.  
– Nous avons eu apparemment la même idée.  
– Apparremment oui.  
– Tu voulais me parler ?  
– Oui. »

Nous nous sommes assis et pourtant nous n'avons pas prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Tout avait déjà était dit. Ou peut-être nos expressions parlaient à notre place. Elle avait le regard porté vers la lune maintenant bien distincte comparée à hier soir. Elle semblait reposée, détendue. Je voyais qu'un sourire avait élu domicile à la comissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire aussi fragile qu'une fleur sous un vent d'automne. Que voulait dire ce sourire ? Était-ce moi qui l'avais provoqué ? Je ne savais pas et je trouvais l'idée de me murer dans le silence bien plus alléchante que de lui demander. Je n'avais pas trop bien compris sa réaction la veille. Alors que d'autres auraient été stressé à l'idée de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient amoureux de moi, elle l'avait plutôt bien pris. Que devais-je comprendre à ça ? Après plusieurs réflexion je me suis dit que ce doit être le fait de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ses maux qui l'avait rendu si heureuse. A bien y repenser, était-elle heureuse en ce moment ? Son sourire était-il vrai ?

La forme exquise que prenait ses lèvres était envoûtante je dois l'avouer. Pourtant elle illustrait ses sentiments. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse si elle ne savait pas si moi je l'aimais ? Elle était dans l'incertitude et pourtant elle se perdait dans le ciel un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait sûrement peur je suppose. J'aurai eu peur. Était-ce un masque ou appréciait-elle vraiment ce moment à deux ? À me poser autant de question j'oubliais l'heure, j'oubliais l'endroit. Puis comme une évidence tout m'échappa. Les interrogations s'estompèrent. Je n'avais cessé de la regarder. Depuis le début. J'avais vu lorsqu'elle avait fermé ses paupières tout doucement et tourner la tête vers moi sans même me regarder. Elle avait réouvert ses yeux et je m'étais perdu à mon tour dans ses iris chocolatées comme elle s'était perdue dans le ciel étoilé. Nous étions assis à même le sol depuis une minute ? Une heure ? Ou peut-être deux … Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu. Tout était calme, doux. Aussi douce que pouvait être une soirée d'été. Les criquets étaient sans doute les seuls êtres bruyants des alentours. J'entendais cependant les hululement des hiboux et des chouettes. Mais qu'importait, à cet instant la seule chose digne d'interêt était assise près de moi. Je ne lui avais pas souris, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'immobilité de mon visage. Voyait-elle que j'étais obnutilée par elle ? Je ne pense pas. Elle refit un sourire, triste cette fois ci. Je pense qu'elle a dû mal interprêté mon mutisme. A travers cet unique sourire je vis sa blessure, la faille qu'elle essayait sans doute de cacher. Elle esquissa un mouvement. J'avais peur qu'elle ne s'en aille et c'est ce qui allait arriver. Elle pris appuie sur ses jambes mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait un sourire tel que celui-ci pour toujours -ou en tout cas pour un bon moment.-. Je la pris par le bras et elle sut qu'elle devait rester. Les mots ne suffisaient plus. Il n'y avait rien pour pouvoir retranscrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Peut-être était-ce la peur de la perdre. La peur de l'inconnue. La peur de la voir disparaître. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle, je craignais qu'elle ne s'échappe. Je m'étais vu avoir une douceur inconnue. Je pris son menton aussi doux que de la soie. Nous nous étions retournés entre temps, nous nous faisions face. Je lâcha son menton et vint caresser sa joue légèrement rosée. Et je me pencha, je vis ses yeux se fermer et je vins clore la décision muette. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je ne saurais dire si j'avais déjà vécu sess émotions là. Hier c'était de la surprise en majorité, une douce surprise mais une surprise quand même. Aujourd'hui c'était plutôt un fait, une constation. Il me semblait avoir des fourmillements dans tout mon être et Merlin sait qu'elle n'est pas la première fille que j'embrasse. Avec un peu de chance serait-elle la dernière. Je deviens optimiste ce soir. Notre baisé avait évolué, encore une fois. Je me sentais bien là, près d'elle avec pour seule spectatrice la Lune qui avait l'air de nous regarder d'un air bienveilant. Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du bonheur, juste des moments de pause entre chaque malheur. Je vivais en ce moment la pause, une pause que j'espère éternelle. Je deviens un peu trop sentimentale. Je perd la tête...

* * *

Voici la suite tant attendue toujours par n-carnesir, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ;)

Merci à vous d'avoir lu :)

Deedi.


End file.
